Buckin Reapers
by xXxjfreed21xXX
Summary: Commander Shepard ended the war, but finds himself on the edge of death, in Equestria, after the Citadel explodes. Will he ever get back to the Normandy? What will he think of his saviours? crappy summary is crappy
1. Chapter 1

Buckin Reapers

This is my first attempt at any sort of fiction writing, as such I'm sure it could use ALOT of improvement. This was just an idea I had that I decided I should try. I barely have any idea of how to navigate the publishing side of the site, I'm sure this should be in cross over but again suck at using the site, kina just testing the waters cause I think I suck. Let me know if you think I should continue this or just let it die cause, I could write more, but if its awful whats the point? I'll move it to the right place once I figure it out or someone tells me how, or not whatever you decide.

Commander Shepard is going to be the standard male version he likes to be a bad ass, but has a very strong set of moral principals.  
Granted you won't see much of his personality for a while.

Buckin Reapers

"Commander Shepard"

I've lived a hard life, a good life, I did all I could, and gave everything for my friends, my comrades, my family I found aboard the Normandy, and on the Normandy SR2, and it all came to this, this final choice to try, and end our struggle against the reapers. As the Catalyst the one responsible for all of our pain, and struggles prattled off my choices to use the crucible to end this damned war, I was tired, I was nearly broken, as I made the choice that affected the galaxy. "I'm sorry Legion, sorry EDI you were a good friends" I said firing at the tube that was supposed to destroy the reapers, and all the AI of the galaxy with them. The final shot I was engulfed in the explosion all went black.

I found myself curled up in agony, I was screaming, but it was barely audible. I had nothing left no energy, no will, just agony as the world felt like it was tearing around me in circles ringing in my ears before the unconsciousness swallowed me again.

I awoke again in pain, not the all-consuming pain from before, this time I was screaming in earnest, I could hear myself, and I was in too much pain to care.

It was another day, just like any other, working round the farm, always something to do. Applejack was walking around the orchard after just finishing up apple buckin this harvest when she heard something, sounded like somepony hollerin, but she didn't have a darned clue what it was they was hollerin, or what about. She made her way in the direction it was coming from. The closer she got the more it sounded like somepony was hurt. She started trotting, then running, till she was at a full blown gallop. When she came to the top of the hill what she saw froze the blood in her veins, she was in shock at what she saw. It was a creature she'd never seen before, and she couldn't comprehend how it was still alive. It was covered in burns and blood was everywhere it was howling in pain, its head rolled to the side eyes wide not even seeing her, that was when her brain kicked into overdrive.

"Oh buck!" she yelled as she ran back to the barn faster than she ever had before. She found Big Mac putting away the last cart of apples,"Drop those apples NOW! Bring tha cart somepony's out in tha orchard, and they're hurt, bad, real bad, Ah've never seen anything this bad. Hurry!" she grabbed an old blanket she knew they'd need it to get this thing into the cart. They moved as quickly as they could. When they reached the top of the hill Big Mac stopped dead in his tracks, and said two words "holy buck."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I would've posted this chapter sooner, but my computer decided to throw a b**** fit for being neglected while I was at basic training, and just clicked off with no rhyme or reason erasing the whole chapter.  
BTW I would very much appreciate reviews to help me improve my writing, I still feel I'm lacking.

Chapter 2

It only took Big Mac a moment to shake off his surprise at seeing the burnt, and broken creature before him, and his sister, they quickly went to work getting its moaning body onto the blanket so they could lift it into the cart. As he was strapping himself into the cart to pull it he asked, "what happened?" "Ah don't know, Ah just found em 'ere like this howling in pain, regardless we need tah gettem to tha hospital now Big Mac." AJ replied. They began their way to Ponyville as quickly as they could.

About halfway AJ had an idea, she needed to get to the hospital before her brother, and the injured creature. "Hey Big Mac I'ma run ahead and make sure the doctors at the hospital are ready for'em" she yelled back as she began to gallop ahead. She was just about to enter the Ponyville when a certain rainbow streak flew up alongside her,"Hey watcha runnin for AJ? I thought I didn't have to kick yer flank at running for almost another year?" Dash asked. "Dash I gots to get ta tha hospital, and make sure they're ready, somepony's hurt bad Big Macs gottem in the cart." she replied breathlessly. "Hey Dash get twilight, and the rest of tha girls, and tell them ta meet me at tha hospital." She told her friend. With that the cyan mare zipped off the other way as AJ set eyes on the hospital as she turned the last corner.

Without a moment's hesitation she flew through the doors. Running to the empty front desk she smacked the bell and yelled, "Help, somepony, Ah need your help!" The doctor quickly rushed in "What's wrong, who needs help?" "Doc, my brothers bout to be here, he's got somepony on the cart they're bad, they're burnt, and covered in blood, and Ah don't know how long dey got before it's too late." she responded. "Oh sweet Celestia!" the doctor exclaimed before he began ordering the nurses to get the all the gauze, IV's, and medications they'd need, along with a gurney to get their expected patient into the room.

Big Mac was nearly there; just a little further, just a few more streets down was the hospital he'd been striving to get to. The creature had been getting quieter and quieter, it was unsettling, he was worried he wasn't going to get there in time, he was so close to getting it help. He pushed himself with everything he had just to go a little faster, the creature only needed to hang on for a little longer so the doctors could help it, he finally turned the last corner, he could see the hospital, this creatures only hope. As soon as he felt he was close enough he sucked in a deep breath, "Apple Jack!" he yelled hoping his sis could hear him from inside.

Inside the hospital reception AJ was pacing circles, she stopped, and swiveled her ears, it felt like a tickle of a sound in her ears, "Apple Jack!" she barely heard It, but she knew her brother was there. "Doc! They're here!" she yelled. That was all the brown maned doctor needed to hear to spring into action, without a moment's hesitation he was out the door with the nurses, and gurney not far behind, and not a moment too soon either as Big Mac came to a stop just outside the doors. He quickly levitated the creature to the gurney with a precision born from years of experience, before speeding into the hospital, patient in tow.

Meanwhile as Rainbow Dash was finding all of her friends to give them the news.

"One last pony to get, Twilight," Dash thought to herself as she flew from Rarity's house towards Twilights library, it was only a moment before she found herself flying through the door. Spike jumped up, "Hey Rainbow Dash, what's up?" he questioned, "Hey, I need to talk to Twilight ASAP," she responded. "Oh, okay, lemme go get her," Spike answered before he ran off leaving Rainbow Dash by the door, she heard Spike call out for Twilight, "Twilight it's Rainbow Dash, she needs to talk to you," "okay I'll be down in just a moment," Twilight responded just before she started down the stairs. "Hey Rainbow Dash, what's up?" Twilight asked. "AJ told me to tell everyone to meet up at the hospital," she responded, "What, why?" Twilight asked. "Somepony's hurt bad, she, and her brother Big Mac are bringin'em there blah blah blah, are ya coming?" Rainbow Dash crudely explained as she turned around heading for the door out of the library. "Yea, right behind you Dash." Twilight answered "yeah right," Dash thought to herself as she flew off from the door back towards the hospital, leaving Twilight behind her.


End file.
